In surveying it is known to use so called total stations for certain surveying methods. Therefore, the transformation of measurement data into an existing coordinate system is required. Such a transformation, for instance, can be done via measurement points that are already known beforehand.
At present different laser signals are used for finding target points. While the surveying instrument moves, a horizontal position of a target point is detected with a first laser signal. Thereafter, a fine search is performed by using a different laser signal.
There is need for a method capable to fast and reliably determine all available target points of a surveying environment fast and securely, as well as for a surveying instrument capable to perform the method.